We Will Do It Again
by Meggers2014
Summary: For my Sweetz


Oh I've fucked up and I mean big time! He was not suppose to kiss me in that promo and I know Jon is watching. I'm gonna be in so much trouble with him it isn't even funny, I ran to the only person I could my best friend and Jon's baby sister Megan. I knew she would be in The Shields locker room and I couldn't get caught from Jon. I'm Ashley Rollins, Seth Rollins is my older brother and I'm dating Jon Moxley or the universe knows him as Dean Ambrose. I texted Seth and told him to send Megan to our locker room but not to tell Jon. He texted back saying okay and Jon is pissed. A few minutes later she walked in and I could tell she was worried.

Meg: He is so fucking pissed it isn't even funny

Ash: That wasn't part of the Promo I do not know why

Meg: Why do you think?! Ziggler hates Jon and knows you are with him

Ash: What am I gonna do?

Meg: I have know idea but he has plans for you tonight

Ash: Stay with me

Meg: Ashley you know he isn't going to hurt you

Ash: Meg he kept me tied to a bed the last time something like this happen

Meg: Did you like it?

Ash: Maybe

Meg: You did! And it okay to like it just go with it he might be easier

Ash: I don't want him to be easier

Meg: Then fight him haha

Ash: What are you and Orton up to tonight

Meg: Besides the fact of me pissing him off nothing maybe haha

Ash: Girl you are gonna be covered in hickey's and bruises and Jon is gonna murder one of you

Meg: Not like you will be haha

Ash: Shut your face

We sat there laughing until someone started banging on the door and we both jumped and screamed. She opened the door to find a smirking Orton, she slapped him and he grabbed her arm

Orton: You are going to regert that tonight Love

Meg: Oh really Randal I think I will love every minute of it

She smirked and he kissed her. She grabbed her bag and hugged me

Meg: Have fun Ashley

Ash: I hate you

Meg: Hey! Just love it like i do

Orton: Megan come one lets get something to eat!

Meg: Chill your shit Randal

Orton: You are going to get it

Meg: Then bring it on big boy

They left and I started packing my stuff when the door busted open. I bit my lip and turned around to see Jon standing there with his stuff. He was beyond pissed, I looked up at him and he took my bag. See everything would be okay if we weren't in his hometown tonight. I love Jon to death and I'd do anything for him but I knew i was in trouble. I followed him to the car and of course here comes Dolph

Dolph: Hey Ashley that kiss was amazing

Ash: What kiss? I sure as hell didn't kiss you back

Dolph: Please you know you want me more than this piece of shit

Jon: What did you just call me?!

Dolph: You heard me! She belongs with me

Jon: She is mine and always will be. If you do not stay away from her then you will get hurt and put in a hospital

Dolph stormed away and I wrapped my arms around Moxley. He looked down at me and pushed me against the car, he kissed me so hard and rough and I just wanted more.

Jon: Get in the car

I walked and got in and he headed to his house. We got out and went inside and I sat on the couch. He stood in the doorway looking at me, He turned the light off and pointed upstairs, I walked up and I was getting more turned on more and more the closer I got. I walked in and he slammed the door behind him locking it. I turned and looked at him and he had that sinister sadistic smirk on his face.

Jon: Strip

Ash: Excuse me?

Jon: I'm not repeating myself

Ash: Jon please

Jon: Ashley I told you if he pulled anything I would have my fun now I am going to. So strip

Ash: No

He smirked and pushed me, on the bed and stripped me naked. He tied my hands with rope instead of cuffs and gave me a evil grin.

Jon: Oh baby sorry I thought leaving marks on you with rope would be way more fun

He stripped himself down and crawled on top of me biting every little place he could making sure a hickey would be left. I moaned and groaned everytime and when I did i felt him getting harder and ran his hands up and down my body he grabbed my boobs and squeezed them making me moan even louder. His hand ran down then licked all of the way down and I thought i was going to cum and that point. He bit into my inner thigh and started licking my clit and nipping at it tugging at it.

Jon: Damn baby have you missed being tied up this much?

Ash: Yes Jon! Now if you don't fuck me I'll go crazy

He smirked and shoved his hard hard cock balls deep in one quick motion. I screamed and he moaned as he picked up the pace getting faster and faster. I started moving my hips to his pace cause i knew it drove him crazy. He leaned down going faster and started biting me to send me over edge. I grinded my hips harder and we both came. He stayed inside me and untied my hands pulling me ontop and pulling the blanks over us. He kissed me softly and bit onto my collarbone and whispered in my ear

Jon: Let me smoke a cigarette and get something to drink and we will do it again

Ash: Anytime baby


End file.
